101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
All Fired Up
March 20, 2019 April 1, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = Perfect Match | writer = Suzanne Lang | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Barry Reynolds | previous = Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? (Releasing order) Perfect Match (Broadcast and production order) | next = Walkies on the Wild Side (Releasing order) Poetry Scam (Broadcast and production order) }} "All Fired Up" is the 10th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 5th episode to be released. The episode was first released in Hungary in VOD services on March 20, 2019, then aired on television in Belgium, France, Netherlands and Germany on March 27, 2019, and finally aired in the UK on April Fools Day 2019. Synopsis Dolly goes to work with Doug, expecting fire-fighting thrills, but is disappointed with the boring mood there. Her attempts to liven things up backfire, but she redeems herself by helping to save the day. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Doug * Diesel * Delgado * Dee Dee * Dizzy * Dorothy * Dawkins * Constantin * Captain Walker Plot The episode starts with Doug coming home and having the pups all dog pile on him. He officially announces that tomorrow is Bring-your-kid-to-work day. All pups are eager to go with him to his job, except for Dylan, who claims his time as Dylan-Day. Doug becomes briefly overwhelmed by the pups and admits that there is only room for one. He however finds a way to choose one by random sorts. He spins some balls that dogs use in the laundry machine. Once Dawkins presses a button from his handy skills, a ball with a certain name of one of the pups rolls out. And that pup is Dolly! Dolly becomes overjoyed to be the one to experience her father's job as a canine firefighter. The next day. Doug calls Dolly down to his job. Dolly eagerly arrives, this time in her firefighter costume. She is wearing a firefighter cape, a firefighter helmet, boots, and an aviator's hat. She is more excited than ever during her way to the fire station, expecting fire-fighting thrills. When Doug and her finally visit the fire station, she tries to keep up with him yet keeps on getting distracted by the fire pole, coats and helmets, profiles of past firefighters, etc. She eventually meets the head of the fire department, Captain Walker. However, Dolly's expectations are not met when Captain Walker reveals herself as a boring, seemingly middle aged woman. Dolly tries to get her attention when she gets to work, but Captain encourages her to fetch so she can get to her business and presentation. Meanwhile, Dylan is trying to relax on 'Dylan-Day,' although struggles to because of the pups not being kept under control. He plots on going to his tree house and leaving the pups in their state. Dolly is unimpressed by the workers just staring at the presentation and questions her father about the action, the gear, and a real fire. Doug replies to her that they usually don't want that to occur. Dolly becomes a bit distrustful of her father and she causes Doug to make his puppy eyes at her. Dolly tries to prevent making Doug feel bad so she starts to make a montage with an 80's soundtrack, claiming she is about to rock his world. In the montage, she does behaves mischievously and eagerly, such as causing the men and her father to chase her constantly, stealing a certain gadget, tempting the men to climb the ladder and slide down the pole. She also imitates the fire bell for fun and startles the crew by howling, jumping on a pattern of helmets, jumping on firetrucks, and taunting the firemen on the trampoline while still holding the gadget. The firefighters are exhausted and pile on, Doug included, and Dolly ends the firefighter montage with a howl of triumph. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: التحمس للنيران * Bulgarian: Разпалване * Cantonese: 全力出動 * Czech: V jednom ohni * Danish: Med far på arbejde * Dutch: In vuur en vlam * Finnish: Tulta ja tappuraa * French: Tout feu, tout flamme * German: Feuer und Flamme * Hebrew: תהיה אש! * Hungarian: Háztűznézőben * Italian: Pompieri al lavoro * Japanese: パパはヒーロー * Mandarin: 全力出動 * Norwegian: I fyr og flamme * Polish: Pali się * Portuguese (Brazil): Pegando Fogo * Portuguese (European): Entusiasmo Ardente * Romanian: Pompier pentru o zi * Russian: С огоньком * Spanish (Spain): Toda entusiasmada * Spanish (Latin American): Bomberos al rescate * Swedish: Helt uppeldad * Turkish: Heryer Yanıyor * Vietnamese: Học làm lính cứu hỏa Trivia *This is the first episode to have a premiere be on VOD instead of television. **Also, this came out as the second segment of the 5th episode in both airing and production order, but it came on a earlier date on VOD witch makes this the 5th episode to be released. *This marks the first episode where Delilah does not appear. *This is the first episode to premiere on a Wednesday, along with Walkies on the Wild Side. *This marks the first appearances of Constantin and Captain Walker. *This is Delgado’s first major role. Gallery pl:Pali się Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Articles with empty sections Category:Dolly episodes Category:Doug episodes